


An Evening With The Elrics

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Romance, Secret Relationship, childish behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza are invited to Resembool to help celebrate the coming of Ed and Winry's third child. Ed makes snide remarks, Roy gets annoyed, and Riza has to intervene. Royai. Edwin. It's just Royai fluff, really. I can't seem to stop with the Royai fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With The Elrics

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from tea-withjamandbread on Tumblr. I needed some fluff, so I wrote some fluff. Enjoy!

39 - Are you thirty five or five?

It was a beautiful evening in Resembool that found Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Captain Riza Hawkeye conversing casually with Edward and Winry Elric and their two kids. Winry was expecting their third child and Riza and Roy had been invited to the celebration that Edward insisted on hosting despite Winry saying it was unneeded since they already had baby showers for both their other children. Roy had the sneaking suspicion it was just so Ed could boast about his family in front of others, specifically him, but he couldn’t be sure.

Mustang and Hawkeye had arrived early and were making small talk with Ed and Winry while the kids ran around being quite loud. Ed and Winry’s son was four and their daughter was three and as long as they were together they couldn’t seem to sit still and were always yelling about something. Roy found it almost adorable. Almost. Riza seemed to have no opinion either way as she continued to talk with Winry, somehow ignoring the overly loud toddlers running around the room.

The tea kettle whistled and Winry excused herself to make tea. Riza offered to help, but Winry declined, insisting she could handle it herself and that guests shouldn’t have to help with such things. The two kids ran after their mother and suddenly the living room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The sound of Ed’s voice was almost jarring after a few moments of silence.

“Aren’t they cute?” Ed said, smiling smugly, though his voice was full of adoration, belying his attempt at being haughty. 

“They are,” Riza agreed politely. 

“They’re awfully loud,” Roy added, smirking at how Ed was obviously annoyed by his comment.

“Well at least I have a family,” Edward retorted, glaring at Mustang. “They’re great and awesome and that’s something you’ll never have if you keep being such a bastard. Who would ever want to marry a guy like you?”

It was Roy’s turn to frown in annoyance and he nearly growled at Ed.

“Listen here you brat,” Roy said, leaning toward the former Fullmetal Alchemist with a glare. “I’ll have you know there are plenty of women that would be overjoyed to marry me. And my kids would be far more well behaved than your spawn.”

Ed jumped up and pointed at Mustang, but before he could argue further, Riza cut in with an exasperated sigh.

“Enough, both of you,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “General, what are you, thirty-five or five?”

Edward burst out laughing at that, flashing Roy a satisfied smirk. Roy glowered at Riza like she was some kind of traitor.

“Yeah, General Bastard,” Ed said between laughs. “You seem more like a five year old to me!”

“That goes for you too, Ed,” Winry said, standing in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips. “You’re both acting like children.”

Ed’s smile evaporated and he gaped at his wife. The two men were now equally grumpy and the women were equally annoyed so Riza decided she and the general should probably call it a night.

“We should probably get to the inn now,” Riza said, standing and giving Winry a small smile. “We’ll see you at the party tomorrow.”

“You sure you won’t stay here?” Winry offered. “I know we only have one room, but the couch is pretty comfortable. Ed can attest to that.”

Riza’s smile grew a little wider at that, then she glanced at Roy quickly before responding.

“No thank you, we already booked and payed for our rooms.”

They hadn’t actually payed yet, but they had booked a room, so it wasn’t a total lie. And Riza would have loved to stay with Winry and Ed, their home was so cozy and inviting, but she knew Roy would be upset that they wouldn’t be able to share a room without giving their relationship status away so she had to decline. Dealing with a grumpy and pouty Roy all weekend was something she would rather avoid.

“All right, have a good night then,” Winry replied, nudging Ed in an effort to get him to bid their guests good night. 

He did so, reluctantly, then stomped off upstairs.

“Ugh, he can be such a child sometimes,” Winry groaned.

“Tell me about it,” Riza responded, eyeing Roy who was still sulking next to her. “Anyway, have a good night.”

Roy didn’t say anything as he and Riza left. The walk to the inn would take a while and the two were in no hurry. Riza was enjoying the fresh air and Roy was just thankful to be away from the annoyance of Edward and his noisy kids. After a few minutes, Roy slipped his hand into Riza’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Riza said, though she made no move to remove her hand from his.

“It’s dark, we’re in the middle of the countryside. Who’s going to see us?”

Riza sighed, but didn’t disagree with his logic, continuing to hold his hand until they reached the edge of town. It was a small town and no one there knew them, but it was best to be cautious. They had come so far in the journey toward their ultimate goal for it to all be spoiled because someone saw them holding hands.

They entered the room they were staying in for the weekend and they shed their jackets immediately. Roy flopped on to the bed, dragging Riza with him, and grinned at the surprised yelp she let out upon falling next to Roy. He was acting more playful and childish than usual and she wondered what had gotten into him. Edward must have had that kind of effect on him she mused as she recalled many other times in the past where they had butted heads while acting like they were five again.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he pulled her to him.

“Trying to forget about what that brat said about me,” he replied. “The nerve of that kid, saying I could never find a wife. I have you.”

“To be fair, no one knows about us,” Riza said, trying not to laugh at his pouting. “Also, he’s not a kid anymore.”

“Whatever…”

Roy snuggled up next to her, holding her tight, nuzzling her neck, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, and she decided his acting childish maybe wasn’t all that bad if it made Roy so cute and cuddly.


End file.
